Watashitachi no Fune (わたしたち の ふね)
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanyalah kombinasi dari rujak dan soto. Aneh, nggak cocok, tapi enak. Dan itulah hubungan mereka berdua. Aneh tapi bikin gemas, bikin emosi. Chanyeol mesti harus puasa 7 hari 7 malam untuk mencari tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa terpesona oleh sosok Kyungsoo. / Chansoo! #LestarikanChansooCouple. Kumfic! Chap 2 Updated!
1. Chansoo no Chat! (1-2)

**Watashitachi no Fune (c) Kiyoharu Gouriki**

 **.**

 **Chansoo!**

 **Dalam rangka ingin melestarikan Chansoo. #LestarikanChansooCouple**

* * *

Chanyeol : Kyungsoo ー _ **14.35**_

Chanyeol : Kyung ー _ **14.35**_

Chanyeol : Soo-ya ー _ **14.37**_

Chanyeol : Kau dimana? ー _ **14.37**_

Chanyeol : D.O-ya, kau dimana? ー _ **15.00**_

Chanyeol : balas pesanku, Soo-ya ー _ **15.12**_

Chanyeol : Kyung 〒.〒 ー _ **15.45**_

Kyungsoo : Aku masih syuting ー _ **15.50**_

Chanyeol : Apa masih lama? ー _ **15.51**_

Chanyeol : Cepatlah pulang, aku merindukanmuー _ **15.51**_

Chanyeol : Yahh! 〒.〒 ー _ **16.00**_

Kyungsoo : Yaampun, Chan. Aku sedang sibuk. Kuhubungi lagi nanti. ー _ **16.15**_

Chanyeol : 〒.〒 kejamnya. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, Sayang? ー _ **16.15**_

Chanyeol : Lihatlah, Kyung ... aku membuat sashimi bersama Baekhyun ー _ **17.00**_

Chanyeol : /mengirim gambar/ ー _ **17.00**_

Chanyeol : Belum selesai juga? ー _ **17.36**_

Chanyeol : Kurang berapa scene? ー _ **17.36**_

Chanyeol : Kyungsoo-yaaaaaaaaaa 😭😭 ー _ **17.45**_

Chanyeol : Kyungsooo ー _ **17.50**_

Chanyeol : Kyung ー _ **17.50**_

Chanyeol : Kyung ー _ **17.50**_

Chanyeol : Kyung ー _ **17.50**_

Chanyeol : Kyung ー _ **17.50**_

Chanyeol : Kyung ー _ **17.51**_

Chanyeol : Sayanggg ー _ **17.52**_

Kyungsoo : Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol! Berhenti spam. Aku masih sibuk sekarang, coba mengertilah- kau ini. ー _ **17.55**_

Chanyeol : Apa masih lama? 〒.〒 ー _ **17.55**_

Chanyeol : Sayangg 〒.〒 ー _ **18.00**_

Chanyeol : D ー _ **18.05**_

Chanyeol : O ー _ **18.05**_

Chanyeol : K ー _ **18.05**_

Chanyeol : Y ー _ **18.05**_

Chanyeol : U ー _ **18.05**_

Chanyeol : N ー _ **18.05**_

Chanyeol : G ー _ **18.06**_

Chanyeol : Sー _ **18.06**_

Chanyeol : Oー _ **18.06**_

Chanyeol : O ー _ **18.06**_

Kyungsoo : YA TUHAN CHANYEOL AKU BENCI KAU! ー _ **18.07**_

.

Kyungsoo : Dobi, kau sudah tidur? ー _ **21.00**_

Kyungsoo : Chanyeol, aku sendirian. ー _ **21.00**_

Kyungsoo : Produser bilang pengambilan scene terakhir akan dilakukan 20 menit lagi. ー _ **21.01**_

Kyungsoo : Aku sedang istirahat. ー _ **21.01**_

Kyungsoo : Sedang di mana? ー _ **21.01**_

Kyungsoo : Missed Call

Kyungsoo : Missed Call

Kyungsoo : Chan? ー _ **21.15**_

Kyungsoo : Ah, sudahlah. ー _ **21.23**_

 _ **Kyungsoo's last seen at 21.23**_

Chanyeol : Kyung ー _ **22.03**_

Chanyeol : Maaf, tadi aku sedang menemani Baekhyun ke minimarket ー _ **22.03**_

Chanyeol : Belum selesai juga? ー _ **22.03**_

Kyungsoo : Hanya berdua dengan Baekhyun? ー _ **22.10**_

Chanyeol : Sehun dan Kai sedang menghadiri acara reuni. ー _ **22.11**_

Chanyeol : Sudah selesai? ー _ **22.11**_

Kyungsoo : Ya. ー _ **22.12**_

Chanyeol : Kau marah? ー _ **22.12**_

Kyungsoo : Tidak. ー _ **22.15**_

Chanyeol : Sungguh? ー _ **22.16**_

Chanyeol : Sayang? ー _ **22.20**_

Chanyeol : Yah, Do Kyungsoo! ー _ **22.27**_

Chanyeol : Kyungsoo 〒.〒 ー _ **22.30**_

Chanyeol : Kau benar-benar membuatku menangis, Soo-ya — _ **22.30**_

Kyungsoo : Menangis saja sana dengan Baekhyun. ー _ **22.30**_

Chanyeol : Yah! Aku hanya mengantarnya saja T.T ー _ **22.30**_

Kyungsoo : Aku tidak peduli. ー _ **22.31**_

Chanyeol : KYUNGSOOO ー _ **not sent**_

 _ **You temporally blocked by this user**_

* * *

 _ **Kyungsoo updated his profile**_

 _ **#profile**_

 _ **Too many high hopes, too many disappointments**_

 _20 likes. 6 comments. 2 shares._

 **Comments**

 **Kai** Hyung!

 **Baekhyun** _Disappointment, Man_!

 **Baekhyun** _Whatsappp, Man_!

 **Kris** _Don't hope too much_

 **Hyunsik** Aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu.

 **Park Yoora** Ada apa, _Saeng?_ Aku akan menelponmu.

.

 _ **Kyungsoo is offline.**_

* * *

 **To be continue...**

Jadi, guis.. ini akan jadi projek kecil-kecilan saya di fandom ini. Semacam kumpulan ficlet yang kapan aja bisa jadi mulchap. Hal ini selain bertujuan untuk ngelestariin Chansoo juga bertujuan untuk memperbaiki mental saya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping semenjak berkenalan dengan INTEGRAL.

ANJIR. INTEGRAL ITU APAAN SIH HAH.


	2. Chansoo no Chat! (2-2)

**Part 2 – Chansoo no Chat (c) Kiyoharu Gouriki**

 **Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo (c) SMent.**

 **.**

 **Chansoo!**

 **.**

* * *

Seharusnya Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tidak semena-mena marah dengan Chanyeol sampai harus memblokir kontak kekasihnya itu. Namun, mau dikata apa, Kyungsoo juga bisa PMS, _Man_! Dia 'nggak berdarah-darah, 'nggak _dilepen,_ dan _the most important point is,_ Kyungsoo 'nggak punya hormon esterogen dan progesteron yang harus lomba _cepet-cepetan_ siapa yang paling tinggi duluan menang.

 _Well, he may not have a uterus biting his little squishy stomach, but he has his testosterone who always breaks his mood everyday._ Jadi jangan salahkan Kyungsoo kalau dia kesal hanya karena hal kecil. Kyungsoo hanya butuh Chanyeol saat itu.

.

Helaan napas menjadi pengantar malam hari ini. Pemuda dengan nama kecil Kyungsoo itu berjalan di pinggiran sungai Han. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Hanya ada hening yang beradu dengan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di ujung jalan. Seakan mencoba menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki tanpa tujuan untuk segera pulang dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur empuk.

Kyungsoo bukan satu-satunya orang tanpa tujuan yang mengambil sungai Han sebagai tempat pelarian. Di bawah lampu jalan itu, ada seorang wanita sedang menekuk lututnya di atas bangku taman. Tatapan wanita itu nanar, memandangi rerumputan yang sedang berpesta dengan embusan angin. Di pinggiran sungai ada sejoli yang saling berpelukan. Bukan pelukan kasih sayang, tetapi pelukan pedih ketika si wanita memukul dada si pria sambil menangis.

Kyungsoo sendiri memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di atas rerumputan. Memandangi riak air yang bersama-sama mencumbu bebatuan. Kyungsoo mendengus memikirkan perumpamaan tersebut. Ia melempar kerikil kecil di sampingnya ke arah sungai.

"Batu aja dicumbu, kamu kapan?" Seseorang dengan sengaja berceletuk di kala acara lempar-lemparan batunya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol dengan senyuman idiot berjongkok di sampingnya. Topi hitam melengkapi penampilan pemuda itu. Jaket abu-abu yang merupakan hadiah ulangtahun yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya melekat elok menutupi badan berbentuknya.

Kyungsoo mendengus, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Pergi." Ia berkata singkat. Bibirnya tak sadar mengerucut. Kedua alisnya bertaun dengan kedua mata yang menyipit tajam layaknya belati.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali. Setengah dari dirinya merasa lucu dengan tingkah manis Kyungsoo, tetapi sebagian dari dirinya merasa bersalah karena membuat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Ia menghela napas pada akhirnya. Mendudukkan diri di samping Kyungsoo sembari menarik-tarik ujung baju pemuda yang lebih kecil dari dirinya.

"Sayaangg! Ayolah, maafkan aku." Si caplang merengek layaknya anak kecil.

Kyungsoo berdecak. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol dari lengannya. "Merengek sana pada Baekhyun!" Ternyata masih cemburu dia. Chanyeol jadi senang melihat realitas lucu dari seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Si Dobi melebarkan senyumnya. Cengiran idiot dari si Idiot membumbung bersamaan dengan kepala Kyungsoo yang menoleh ke arahnya sembari menyernyit jijik. "Jangan terlalu senang! Aku bukannya cemburu!" sergahnya seolah mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol.

Pemuda di sampingnya itu hanya tertawa. Kali ini dengan mengeluarkan tawa renyah yang berat dan seakan beresonansi dengan angin malam. "Kau menyakiti hatiku, Soo-ya," ujar Chanyeol di sela-sela tawanya.

Kyungsoo berdecak. Tanpa aba-aba pemuda kelahiran Gyeonggi itu segera mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. Dengan penuh _cinta_ si Burung Hantu berteriak. "Jangan menertawakanku! Aku benci kau!" Dia memutar cubitannya—

"—A! Sakit sakit sakit!" Pemuda tinggi mengerang kesakitan. Tubuhnya membungkuk ke arah Kyungsoo, sembari tangannya menggengga, pergelangan tangan si Burung Hantu. Berusaha melepaskan cubitan dari kekasihnya itu.

Kyungsoo berangsur-angsur melepaskan cubitannya. Pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Hidung pemuda itu kembang kempis. Napasnya naik turun tak beraturan, bibir bawahnya manyun kecil. Ya ampun, Kyungsoo benar-benar IMS kali ini!

"Teruskan saja sana pergi berdua dengan Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memulai protesnya lagi.

Chanyeol sudah terbebas dari cubitan Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekasihnya tidak mau ia lepaskan. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Kyungsoo dan membawa tangan kekasihnya untuk dikecupnya.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk berbuat baik, Sayang...," balasnya lembut. Berusaha mencairkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapannya.

Kyungsoo sedikit memerah dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Chanyeol, tetapi langsung ditepisnya perasaan itu. "Jangan merayuku! Aku sedang marah sekarang!" Ia mendengus.

Seakan tuli dengan dengusan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berkali-kali mencium tangan Kyungsoo sampai si empunya tangan merasa risih dan berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol.

"Jangan cium-cium. Risih." Kyungsoo menyernyit.

Chanyeol tutup telinga. Pemuda itu malah menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mendekap pemuda itu tanpa sebuah persetujuan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku rindu, aku rindu, aku rindu, aku rindu," gumam Chanyeol sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Aku rindu, aku rindu, aku rindu, aku rindu, aku rindu..." pemuda itu terus bergumam, tak mempedulikan bahwa seseorang yang berada di dekapannya memerah seketika.

 _Akurindu._

—adalah sepasang kata yang selalu Kyungsoo rindukan. Dua kata yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain dan tidak bisa terhidrolisis meski hanya sedikit. Tidak ada jarak di antara keduanya, karena yang layak untuk memisahkan mereka berdua hanyalah waktu. Jangan ada cabe di antara hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo! Sebab hanya mereka berdua yang boleh merindu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam dekapan Chanyeol setelah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda itu. Perlahan, kedua tangan Kyungsoo bergerak untuk membalas pelukan si Caplang. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu, sembari berbisik lirih.

"Aku juga."

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **Serius, saya benar-benar sudah lupa sama caranya menulis. Bzz. Diksi saya miskin sekali kali ini. Miskin bacaan pula-_- terlalu sering baca buku bahasa Inggis jadinya kebawa ke bahasa Inggris. AAAAAA.**

 **Dan.**

 **Lagi-lagi saya nulis Chansoo untuk mengobati rasa frustasi saya karena seangkatan harus RE-TEST MATERI INTEGRAL. I SEE MAGIC MY FRIEND, KETIKA BAHKAN JUMLAH MURID DI KELAS SAYA LEBIH BANYAK DARI NILAI TEMAN-TEMAN SAYA DAN SAYA (well, nilai saya setidaknya lebih tinggi 2 poin dari jumlah murid di kelas)**

 **TAPI JANGAN RE-TEST JUGA KALI AH PAK.**

 **Saya benci Bapak.**


End file.
